Ordinary YouTube Spam
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: Two American teens log on, and see a commenter who appears to be a spammer. He says to paste his saying once to someone, and the Teen Titans will slowly appear for whoever does it. For fun, they paste it right back to him. The result is supernatural.
1. Move Along

Ordinary YouTube Spam: Chapter 1

-By Fanatic Writer-

--

Disclaimer: I do not own YouTube, _unlucky me_. Nor do I own The All-American Rejects, or the Teen Titans.

--

Tom Sanders was your regular 15-year-old Florida teenager. He got up, went to school on weekdays. Waited for the weekend, or summer.

Then wore the Heck out of summer vacation.

But when boredom strikes, you do things you would never stick to before.

His friend Anthony was over, and watching YouTube.

"Dude, can't you watch anything other than those Teen Titans videos? Seriously, that show is for little kids. And an anime rip-off." Tom taunted his friend, as Anthony shrugged.

"I just saw this on your favorites." Anthony said, and chuckled.

"Wait, what?" Tom said, realizing he didn't sign out.

"So, is '10 reasons why Raven is sexy' your idea of grown-up stuff?" Anthony went on, as Tom reached over to try to grab the mouse.

"Come on, man, I'm joking. I'm watching some shipper vid. Chill." He said, as Tom let out a breath.

"Wait, what's that comment down there?" Tom said, pointing.

"I dunno, hold on." Anthony said, as he scrolled down.

They both read what it said on the page.

--

danafan1095 (1 hour ago)

Marked as spam (Hide)

cool vid

oh, and check diss out

if you copy paste this comment once to anyone's profile, even if they dont' read it, aal the teen titans will appear slowly, one of them 1 day at a time... if u dont do this, you're missin out dudes, so DO IT

if u do, the first 1 will appear in 4 minutes after u press the SPACEBAR

bye

--

"Can you believe this guy?" Anthony said in distaste, as Tom shrugged.

"I don't. But, how about we paste it to someone?" Tom said, as Anthony gave her a strange look.

"Why?" he asked, as Tom shrugged again. "I'm bored."

Anthony smirked, and said, "Alright, let's paste it right back to him."

Tom laughed, and said, "Cool."

They pasted it back, and Anthony smirked. "That'll show him to spam up videos."

"Yeah. Now press spacebar." Tom said, and Anthony pressed it.

Suddenly, Windows Media Player started playing 'Move Along' by the All-American Rejects.

"Oh, that's my hotkey for it." Tom said, as Anthony started head banging to the music.

Tom smirked, and joined in, as they both started doing a sing-a-long with the lyrics, jigging in rhythm.

"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking…" they sung with the lead singer, as unknown to them, in the dimly lit room, a black smoke ball was floating there, about the size of a penny, and slowly starting to grow.

"… When you fall everyone stands. Another day and you've had your fill of sinkin'." They continued, as the black sphere grew as large as a baseball behind them.

"With the life held in your-… hands are shaking _coold_. These hands are meant to _holld._" they continued, as the audio grew louder, getting closer to the instrumental, with the black smoky sphere growing as large a basketball.

"Speak to me! … when all you gotta keep is _stroong_, Move Along, Move Along, like I know you _to_." They sang along, as the black smokey sphere was now as big as an 18-wheeler wheel, "And even when your hope is _goonne_… Move along just to make it through, move along."

A few seconds past with the instrumental, and again they sang along, "Move along!"

The black sphere still grew bigger in size, until it began to get taller, and shape into a more humanoid form.

"Move along…"

They finally stopped, just to listen to the music itself.

"So a day when you've lost yourself completely… could be a night where you life _ends_-"

The sphere formed into a person at last, and there stood the last thing that anybody would ever expect to become real.

"- Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving… all the pain held in your- hands are shaking _coold_. Your hands are mine to _holld_!"

Then, as soon as the song continued, a voice came from behind them. "Uhh, nice song."

They both turned in shock, mouths gaping and eyes widening.

"Speak to me!" the song continued, "When all you gotta keep is strong, move along, move along, like I know you _do_. And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along, just to make it _through!_ Move along."

"Go on, go on, go on, go on," it continued, as the two teens stood up, wonder-stricken.

There stood a real-life cartoon character. Raven, as she was in the cartoon, only 3D. She waved, and said awkwardly, "Uhh… Hi."

"When everything is _wrooong, _we move _alooooong._ Go on, go on, go on, go on. When everything is wrong, we move _alooong_. Alooooong, Alooooong, Alonggg."

Then the drums came, and then the piano solo.

"When all you got to keep is strong… move along, move along, like I know you do… and even when your hope is gone… move along, move along- just to MAKE IT THROUGH!"

"Right back what is wrong, we move along. Right back what is wrong, we move along."

"Right back what is wrong, we move along." And the song ended.

"You're-" Anthony began.

"Real." She said, as the two stared at each other, then back at her, in disbelief.

--

How


	2. Imagination

There those two regular American teens were

There those two regular American teens were. Staring face-to-face with a cartoon character.

"Uhh… you're Raven, right?" Tom asked, not knowing much about the series.

"No, I'm _Spongebob_." Raven replied, sarcastically, as Anthony elbowed him, and whispered.

"That's definitely her sarcasm."

Tom smirked, and cross his arms. He then said, all smug, "So, if you're real, where are your powers."

She cast her hand out, and chanted her oh-so-infamous phrase. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

"Haha, what was that, a magic tr-" Tom began, but suddenly his computer mouse coming up and being shoved in his mouth stopped it.

Anthony went hysterical in laughter, as Tom took it out slowly, and set it back down on his, wiping off the spit.

As he wiped it off, it left clicked twice, and unlucky for him, was over a rather inappropriate file.

A piece of BB/Rae fanart.

It popped up with Windows Preview, full-screen, and Anthony stared in shock at the screen.

Raven eyed 'Tom', and then noticed the picture on the screen.

"Is that me and-" she began in shock, and Tom quickly clicked off the window in a hurry.

"It's nothing." He said quietly, as Anthony still stared at Raven, pondering something.

"Wait… if you're in real life now… does that mean we're a part of some huge episode?" he asked, as Raven sighed.

"Really now." She said, in a serious tone.

"Okay, maybe not…" he muttered, as Tom saved the convo.

"Why are you here?" Tom asked, catching Anthony's attention again.

"Cartoon network. They _drew_ me, remember?" Raven sarcastically said.

"Ok, really, I know you're you… but can you stop with the sarcasm and tell us what the Hell is going on?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, right. I'm not a kid's show anymore… so how about this." She began, a hint of annoyance in her tone, "What the hell is going on? I don't know. We stopped having a home, a reality, and a universe after YOUR world 'cancelled' us. Somehow, we ended up in other mainstreams. Fan Stories, Art, Comedy Sketches, even hand-sketched people were making in their notebooks in school. Now, finally, imagination finally hit its peak, so that we could get transferred to this reality."

"Happy?" she asked in a bitter tone, catching her breath from explaining so much.

Anthony said quietly, "I think…", and scratched his head.

"Wait, so some weird little kid that thought me and Anthony would meet The Teen Titans… I mean… err… you all… actually made it come through?" Tom asked, as Anthony rubbed his eyes.

"Ok, I still see her." He muttered to his friend, as Tom nodded slowly.

"Somehow, Yes. That little '_weird_' kid that had a wild imagination and pasted that spam resulted in imagination getting built up enough so we could do this." She said, as the other two gave confused looks.

"So… whose next?" Anthony asked her, as Raven shrugged.

"I don't know… but apparently I landed here… but there others will land in other areas. Where we had the most fans, apparently." She answered, as the two looked at each other.

"I think we know where the largest Fan-Base for Starfire is." Anthony said, as Raven raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

Tom nodded, and Raven asked, "How?"

Anthony smirked, and said, "Fan-listings."

Tom went to their favorites, and brought up a Starfire-themed Fan-listing.

They narrowed it down to Country, and the largest one was America.

They then narrowed it down to the State, and the largest one was California.

And they narrowed it down to city, they both looked at each other, and turned around to face Raven.

"So?" she asked, waiting, glancing at both of them.

"San Francisco." Tom said.

--

Author's notes: New chapter coming tomorrow. :D


	3. Abercombie makes magic clothes

"So, dude, are you serious

-

"So, dude, are you serious?" their closest friend Jamal said, as they walked towards the school bus stop.

"Dead serious. She'll be here in a bit." Anthony said, as they walked along.

"I don't get it. How can a cartoon character be _real_?" Tom asked Anthony, for the fifth time.

"Listen, man, I dunno how this happened, but that school right there is where we're headed right now. So chill out and stop askin' that over and over." Anthony said, pushing back up the slipping strap of his backpack.

"Wait up!" a voice yelled behind them, as Raven came running up to the three of them.

Jamal's eyes almost popped out of his head, and the two of them just stared.

She got there, and leaned over catching her breath. "I hate that I can't levitate in public." She said, breathing heavily.

Jamal leaned to the side to get a better look, as Anthony and Tom stepped closer.

"Are those clothes from Abercrombie?" he asked, pointing.

"Yeah." Raven said, as all three of them got confused.

"But… We don't have one of those around here." Tom said, as the school bus came in view about a mile down the straight road.

"I know. I went to somewhere else." Raven muttered, as Anthony whispered to Tom, "I think she's emo."

As Raven began to stand upright stiffly, Tom kicked Anthony's shin, and Raven gave them the death stare.

"I didn't mean anything by it!" Anthony said, hopping and clutching his shin.

Tom put his hand to his forehead, as Jamal stood clueless in the background.

"Well, here's your bus." Raven muttered grimly, not even glancing behind her, as Jamal turned to face the school bus that pulled up.

"Whoa." Jamal said, and said, "How did you know?"

Raven glanced at him and said,

"I heard the engine coming up behind me."

Tom tried not to laugh, seeing as though Jamal believed Ghostbusters and the WWE were real things.

"Oh." Jamal said quietly, as the three of them climbed on the bus.

"So, will we see you around?" Tom said, leaning out the doorway of the bus.

"Maybe." Raven said, as she turned around and walked off.

Tom got up and sat down in the bus, and noticed a change to the seating.

There were seatbelts, and the older lady in the driver seat yelled, "Put your seatbelts on, kiddies! Mommy's taking you for a little ride!"

Tom and Anthony gave each other huge "Uh-oh" looks, knowing that voice wasn't their real bus driver.

In the seat in front of them, a little gingerbread cookie with a scary face on it slid from under the seat when the bus moved, scaring a girl sitting there that saw it into gasping.

The bus kept on moving faster, and moving faster.

It passed a bunch of clueless kids at another stop-sign, and a few football jocks on the right side of the bus turned around in confusion.

"Where are we going?" one asked the guys around him, staring wide-eyed at the last bus stop.

"For a little ride, children!" the bus driver said, and gave an evil witch laugh.

Anthony got up and stood in the middle of the isle, and shouted, "Okay, everyone! Do you remember the Nightmare on Elm Street clip, where Freddy steals the school bus and kidnaps the kids?"

Everyone knew that clip, and got scared and shocked right there.

"Ok, we need to gang up on this lady, because she's trying to pull the same thing." Anthony continued.

Tom stood up beside his friend, and Jamal slowly did too.

"Does she have death claws then?" Jamal asked, as they others looked around in shock.

"No, but she has-" Anthony began, and then suddenly a bunch of gingerbread cookies jumped on him.

"Killer cookies!" he finished, yelling and tries to knock them off him.

The bus swerved left and right, and the old lady yelled, "Don't rock the bus now, children! It's not safe!"

She stood up from the seat, as the bus began to drive itself.

She turned around, and there was the next big transfer. Literally.

Mother May-Eye.

--

Raven sensed something was wrong, as she was in the middle of the downtown mall.

"Oh, great. And right in here too." She mumbled, and then levitated.

Everything in the crowded mall stopped right in their tracks, and all looked up at her at the same time.

She awkwardly smiled, waved, and said loudly, "It's the magic of Abercrombie! Everyone buy their clothes!"

She swooped out the mall entrance, as everyone in the mall rushed the to the other side towards the local Abercrombie store.

--

The evil witch laughed again, and the bus started swerving by it.

She began slowly approaching Anthony, who was on the floor backing away.

"Stay back… or I'll eat him!" Anthony threatened, holding up a gingerbread cookie.

The face of the gingerbread cookie froze in horror, as it screamed.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll just bake more!" she said, as an oven popped up a vacant bus seat up front.

Anthony then threw the cookie out an opened bus window, and scooted back even more.

Then suddenly, a loud whoosh, and the sound of an asteroid hitting the road came right before the back of the bus rocketed up off the ground, then back down to the road, the entire back half mangled.

Anthony was right in front of the back seats as it happened and he fell out arms-and-face-first of the hole in the back of the bus and into the crater of broken asphalt.

As he groaned, and tilted his head up, his forearms and the front of his hair were covering in black asphalts dust.

He looked up, at who was standing there, and gasped.

"Oh, that's bad_ass_." He said, short of breath.

There stood Starfire, in the flesh, three dimensions. She calmly dusted herself off in the middle of the huge crater she just caused.

Jamal was standing at the back of the bus, and gasped at the sight of Starfire.

He fell off the bus, and landed on his back on the ground.

Anthony, Tom, another girl, and Starfire all stood around the downed Jamal.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked his friend.

"It depends. I'm not dreaming?" Jamal said, staring up at the sky.

Raven had arrived, a storm of news vans, and home-video makers behind her.

"We've got to go." Tom said quickly, and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she said, as she coolly casted her hand out behind her, and up came a huge black barrier right in front of the vehicles.

All that could be heard was the whistle of the wind, and tons of bumper collisions with the barrier.

Anthony stared at the scene, even more breathless now.

"Now… THAT was bad_ass_." He said; as the other girl that stood by took a large inhale from her Breathalyzer.

"Thanks." Raven mumbled, as Jamal got to his feet, helped by Tom.

Then came the police from the other way.

"Okay, now I can't block their way." Raven muttered, as they all got the meaning.

Raven formed into her soul self, and took them for a ride underground.

The girl kept on flowing down, taking her second inhale from the breathalyzer. Tom went "Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit" going through the trippy wormhole-type circles. Anthony whooshed by, going, "Whooooooooooooooa!"

Then Jamal went by falling faster, screaming like he was being tortured.

Then came Starfire, who was actually flying down the trippy place.

They all landed in an unopened store in that same mall.

All four of the regular every-day people passed out when they landed, as Raven and Starfire stared.

"So, erm, Greetings Raven…" Starfire said quietly still looking at the KO'd group.

Raven then muttered, "Greetings."


	4. The Hurricane

Raven and Starfire had decided to sleep in that store, making themselves comfortable on the floor using the surrounding buildi

--

--

"At least 6 people took refuge in the Galleria Mall for the night, and it looks like they were trapped there overnight in an unopened store. Their names have not been released yet, but Security tapes found in the strewn debris show them in an effort to figure out what is going on before the camera was forcefully blown away by the storm. Almost nothing remains of the mall where the teens were trapped, destroyed by an EF-5 Tornado created by the Hurricane. Now, an EF-5 twister is a VERY unlikely result from a hurricane. Most Tornadoes that come from Hurricanes are EF-2 or lower, and experts say that 'God was not on their side' that day. Reporting from Fort Lauderdale, I'm Nick Baskinger, News Channel 4."

--

--

Raven and Starfire had decided to sleep in that store, making themselves comfortable on the floor using the surrounding building material.

Before she went to bed, she had constructed a bed for each of the normal civilians and put them in it.

Tom was the first to wake up, and gasped.

He looked around the vacant soon-to-be store. An iron security gate separated this room from the rest of the mall.

The mall was still closed, and then Tom noticed what he was in.

A roughly crafted bed.

The frame was made of splintery cardboard. A thick layer of insulation material was protecting his back from the splinters, and a pillow was shaped out of it too.

The sides of the bed weren't neatly crafted, however. The wooden cardboard was tied like a KNOT where each end met.

He looked over. There was Starfire and Raven, sleeping next to fully constructed concrete pillars. Starfire had used a tangled mess of insulation to rest her head on, but had oddly not shaped it like the comfortable pillows they all had. She didn't have any covers.

Raven didn't have anything but the floor, and that was her choice.

He got up off the cardboard bed, and was surprised how sturdy it was.

Then he noticed the cardboard was stuck THROUGH the tile floor.

"Nice." He muttered, as Anthony suddenly woke up.

"What happened?" he immediately said, in shock.

"Was I dreaming?" Anthony continued, "This isn't my bed…"

"Wait, we're in the mall?! It really did happen!" he said louder, instantly waking up Raven, Starfire, Jamal, and the young girl that had fallen into all this from the bus.

They all stared at him, and said, "Oops, were you all sleeping?"

Raven turned and laid her head back down on the floor, and Starfire slowly stood up.

"I do not believe we have formally met…" she said slowly, coming face to face with Tom.

"Yeah… not really." He smirked.

Then suddenly, he realized something. He could hear the wind howling outside. Something didn't feel right.

"How long were we out?" he asked her.

"Err, about 3 days." Starfire answered, as Tom realized.

"That means it's here…"

"What's here?" Jamal asked in curiosity from behind them, as Tom turned to him.

"It's Florida. What do you think is here?" Tom replied back, as Starfire had a confused look.

Raven muttered sarcastically, "Alligators. The Everglades. Hillbillies…" and then she yawned.

"Don't forget party-goers." Anthony added in, as Tom shook his head.

"No, it only happens in one part of the year." Tom said.

Raven's eyes bugged out, and she got up.

"I am still uncertain of what you mean… What only happens one part of the year?" Starfire asked, as Raven realized where this Mall was.

On the coastline.

Suddenly, sheets of rain started pounding against the mall, sending it echoing throughout the huge halls.

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering could be heard.

Starfire was the only one with no clue what was going on.

"What is that noise?" she asked, as the walls began to rattle. "Uh-oh, that's bad." Anthony said, as Raven sensed something.

"They didn't board up all the windows correctly." She said, "The wind is getting in the mall, and its structural integrity is starting to weaken."

"Wait, a building shouldn't collapse from just the wind getting in." Tom said, as Raven went into thought.

Suddenly a loud shrill sound came from in the hall, as papers and magazines were littered about by the wind.

"It's not just a Hurricane! It's spawning Tornadoes!" Raven shouted, as the others covered theirs from the noise.

Suddenly, Raven's eyes glowed white, and she cast her hand up towards the sky.

--

"An unbelievable scene here, as these Tornadoes are trashing the _downtown_ mall. Luckily everyone got evacuated alright, but there's going to be a LOT of cleanup needed." A reporter said live, from a safe location about 10 blocks away. The winds were thrashing his yellow raincoat, and suddenly a bright flash of light made them both turn around a squint, as the cameraman filmed it live.

The huge white light went up in the hurricane, and then put a big hole in it.

"I don't know what we're seeing here…" the reporter said, putting his forearm over his eyes as a shadow to try and get a view. But it didn't help him any.

"I can't see a thing out here, the light is too bright." The reporter said, as the newscasters began talking about the video.

"What's your seeing here is a live shot-" the older newscaster said, as the lady newscaster said, "Wow…"

"It looks like it's going up into the clouds!" she said.

The newscaster got back in front of the camera, the bright light given off by the beam lighting up the ground behind him like a huge spotlight might.

"Whatever this beam is, it originated right _here_." He said, pointing to the mall whose entrance was being lashed by the tornado.

Suddenly, the flash of light disappeared, and the camera caught a live view of the hole in the hurricane growing wider, with what looked like a huge white ring of light pushing it outwards.

"I can't believe it… the storm… it's dissipating!" the news reporter said live, in disbelief.

The blue sky could be seen in the huge growing hole, as radars from all over the southeast states suddenly picked up the huge hole in the Category 4 beast.

The entire hurricane had vanished in 20 seconds by the white ring.

But all that was left of the mall however, were debris and rubble.

--

"I hope they… made… it…" Raven said, and blacked out, underneath the tons of debris, as emergency teams pulled up to the mall.

--


	5. Slade Stromberg? Is he german?

--

--

"I don't know what you're talking about." A young girl with a blue cape and medium-length purple hair told the two detectives in the interrogation room.

She had a head wound signified by the fully wrapped bandage, the two detectives towering over her seat.

"We both know you do. Where did the other teenagers go?" one man said, who was bald and wearing a slick black suit.

"They might have been swept up with the Tornado. I don't know." she said, keeping a calm tone. The part of her soul that was Demonic certainly enabled her to keep a straight face and a convincing impression while lying.

That girl was Raven, and she wasn't giving in to the two detectives just yet.

"You know what… no more Mr. Nice Guy." He said, and then grabbed the underside of the steel table. With force, he threw it up and over towards her. The table would of pinned her to the floor, and maybe crushed her legs… if she didn't cast her hand out defensively and hold it in place with her black energies.

As the man stepped back from the table, a strange and bewildered look came onto his face, as he noticed the table stopped in mid-air.

He leaned, and walked to the side, as the other man stood silent against the wall, looking on.

As he turned around to where Raven should have been, all that was there was a chair broken in half.

His eyes widened, as he turned around to the man behind him.

"I want this whole area blocked off, all the entrances sealed, and roadblocks on station ASAP." He commanded him, as the detective rushed out the door and down the hall.

The man then turned around, and with a big huff, looked under the chair and around the room, his face littered with frustration.

He then forcefully turned away, and briefly growled. He held up a cell phone in his hand, calling someone. He then checked his wristwatch, and then the caller picked up.

"Yeah… we have a problem. She's escaped." He said, the tone of his voice sounding less worried and more suspicious.

"He knows something." She muttered.

The truth was, Raven had phased back around to the one-sided window room overlooking the interrogation. Two guards that were inside watching laid on the floor out cold beside her.

"Yes, I'll keep in touch." The man said, as Raven held down the button to hear what was going on through the speaker.

"I'll keep on her. And yes, I remember your name. You're asking me what it is?" he continued, as Raven looked on.

The man sighed, and said with a serious tone, "Slade… Slade S. Stromberg."

Raven's eyes widened. She turned off the speaker, as the guy hung up the phone.

As the man turned around, she quickly slipped his wallet from his back pocket, and made it phase through the window.

She took hold of it, and looked at his ID.

Federal Bureau of Investigation.

"Oh no…" she thought.

"_They think we're the bad guys."_

--


	6. What We re Doing

--

--

"I must go help my friend." Starfire said, as the other regular teenagers stood there, watching her fly off into the night sky.

"Whoa, and for a second, I thought we were a part of something special." Anthony muttered, and turned away, facing the heavily wooded area behind them.

"Come on, they may still need us." Jamal said, turning to Anthony, who was walking away.

"No YOU come on, man. They don't need us! Look, she just flew off without us!" Anthony yelled, pointing to where Starfire just flew off.

"Something's not right." Tom said quietly.

"Well, if anyone cares… my name is Stephanie." The young girl said, stepping up a slope to the nearby highway, "… Let's see if we can get someone to stop." She added.

Tom, Anthony, and Jamal stood nearby, as Stephanie waved her arms at the side of the highway.

There came a pair of headlights, but something didn't seem right.

The engines revved, and it sped up right towards them.

The other three boys jumped out of the way, but the car hit Stephanie, as the others watched in horror.

Right then, 4 men got out of the car dressed in black, and then several clicks could be heard.

3 of them had FBI Standard-Issue MP5 N(A3) submachine guns, and the fourth one of them had an M4 Carbine, perturbing his appearance to look ex-military. The four of them were from the FBI, and stood with their weapons facing the teens.

The four of them went down and pushed them to the ground, and handcuffed them.

As one of them forced Tom to his feet, he stared over at the young girl who he barely even knew, whose body was lifeless laying on the side of the road.

One of them went over to get rid of her body, the other three of them forcing the teens into the car.

"Hey, man, watch it!" Anthony complained as they pushed him into the car. Jamal was next, but he stayed silent. Tom was the last to be thrown into the car. Two of the guys stayed behind to get rid of the body, and one of the men with the MP5 and the man with the M4 Carbine sat in the front seat.

Tom eyed the M4 Carbine, which was sitting on the middle console of the car. He grabbed it, but the man in the passenger seat did too, as if he expected it.

He then turned around with his other arm and backhanded Tom, knocked him into Jamal.

The man in the front seat turned around to face the driver. "Get us there quicker. I don't want to have to kill another one of them." He said, and then turned around and glared at Tom.

They turned off the main road down a dirt road, and towards what seemed like an old dairy farm.

But the FBI presence there was hard to miss up close. There were snipers on station, one of top of the barn, and the other in a nearby silo.

"Where are you taking us?" Anthony asked, as the two men ignored his question.

The two men got out, and the three of them got out of the car, this time with no force exerted.

They followed them, looking around. This barn filled with haystacks and mud had been turned into a command center for the FBI, and apparently people from Homeland Security too.

The teens were walked through the barn, and up to a farmhouse a short ways up the hill.

Inside, it looked like an ordinary country home. There was an old faded picture of an older couple in front of this farm, and another one of a young pilot next to an older jet.

As they passed by the stairs, an FBI official walked down the creaky steps and out the door.

When they got in a dimly lit living room in the corner of the house, with 2 leather couches and a few table lamps.

An older man was sitting there on one of the couches, and motioned them to sit down.

He then motioned the two men that it was okay for them to leave. They nodded and left, as the older man stood up.

Tom, Anthony, and Jamal stood there in confusion.

"I'm sorry about this. You're just regular teens involved in national security… but no where's safe right now, so we brought you here." The older man said.

Tom was the only one appearing as though he had something to say.

"What's going on?" Tom asked, as the older man sighed.

"Listen, I'm only going to tell you this because we may not live through the next 48 hours," he said, as Jamal and Anthony's eyes widened in shock.

Tom just nodded, as the man continued, "Last night, we recorded a disturbance in Northern Florida… it was a ripple in time. We assume the people that took you hostage in the mall and trapped you in the store were the ones brought here by that ripple… we already have one in custody, but we are taking no chances with the second." He said.

"Wait, what? What are you going to do?" Tom said, stepping forward, his face in a mix of shock and anger.

"We've sent 2 Fighter Jets after the target, which was spotted in the air over the Everglades.

"Shit…" Tom muttered, as Anthony spoke up.

"Wait, no! You're going after the wrong people!"

--

As Starfire flew in mid-flight about a thousand miles above Florida, two fighter jets came up behind her.

She turned around, and was shocked by the sight of them. The fronts of them were a tad intimidating, and then suddenly the sound of guns warming up filled the air.

The both of them began spraying 100cm bullets at her in mid-air. She quickly flew higher to dodge them, and curved back behind them.

The pilots lost sight of her when she went up, and had no idea where she was.

She fired up her starbolts in immediate defense, and shot the back thrusters on the right Jet, causing it to spiral into the other Jet, breaking off its left wing.

The pilot in the left jet ejected immediately as both of the Jets began to spiral down, entangled in each other, falling to Earth.

--

"We know what we're doing." The man told Anthony, as he shook his head.

"You don't know the half of what your doing." Anthony retorted.

--

"Raven, I need assistance!" Starfire yelled into the communicator, as several more fighter Jets came up behind her, in pursuit.

"Starfire? What's going on?" Raven questioned, walking on a desolate road in the evacuated Fort Lauderdale.

"They are chasing me!" she yelled, as the communicator suddenly disconnected.

"Starfire!" Raven shouted in frustration, and flipped her communicator closed.

Starfire was meanwhile flying to get away. A bullet from the jet had barely missed her hand, hitting the communicator and knocking it out of her hand and into bits and pieces.

Raven then stared in front of her on the street. An Abrams tank barrel was staring her down just a few yards away.

The National Guard was coming up around the tank, guns blazing. She turned away and brought up a barrier to protect herself, causing the tank shell to hit it and the bullets to ricochet off the barrier.

Then came a B2 Bomber overhead. The pilot muttered over the headset, "I hope they don't mind a little property damage." as he dropped his load on the empty street, behind Raven, and the blast knocked her back into her own barrier, as it dissipated.

A soldier came up right behind her. She held her hand up to him, too damaged to continue, and he clicked his gun.

--

"Believe me. We know _exactly_ what we're doing."

--


End file.
